Forever
by InsideTheSnogBox
Summary: Lacey Walters never imagined herself picking up litter at the height of her youth. She never though she'd be stuck with 200 hours of community service, hanging around a bunch of young offenders. And, most importantly, she never thought one day, doing this awful community service, she'd gain some comic-book superpowers, and end of falling in love with one of her partners-in-crime.
1. Chapter 1

My hands gripped the zipper of the jumpsuit, painstakingly dragging it up to just underneath my neck. I folded the collar of it down, running a hand through my hair, attempting to make it look a bit less messy (and failing). I heaved a sigh, glancing down at myself. Jesus, orange was not my color.

I already looked shit enough-I had dark circles under my eyes, which I had tried to fix by covering them in concealer, but seemed to have become only more defined because of it. My hair, which usually sat in nice beach curls of my shoulders, was now frizzy and unkept, and I could barely tug a brush through it. My make-up, which I usually spent the better part of an hour working on, was sloppy and rushed, and over all, I looked pretty awful.

I sighed, trying to ignore it as I grabbed my IPod, setting all the songs on shuffle and sticking an earbud in, allowing _Echoes_ by The Rapture to blast.

I vaguely heard the probation worker shouting for us to hurry up, and kicking my locker shut, I kept my head down and hands stuffed in my pockets as I walked out, allowing my head to bob slightly to the music. Pursing my lips as I saw the group of train wrecks in front of me, I sighed, sizing them up.

There were six of them-the first a tall, black guy standing at the end, looking ready to blow his brains out. Then there was a guy resembling a pre-pubescent Eminem wannabe, whose weed I could smell all the way from where I was standing. Then there was a thin, vaguely attractive boy, with a mop of brown curly hair and a smirk that would make a mother swoon and a father scowl. Next to him there was a girl with the tightest pony tail I've ever seen, an over-abundant amount of make-up, and more gaudy jewelry than a prostitute. Besides her was a pretty girl with short, very curly brown hair who was smacking her gum, looking as bored as the first gentleman. Finally, looking the most out of place, was a boy with short, dark hair, pale skin, and the biggest (and possibly the creepiest) eyes I've ever seen. He almost looked like a socially awkward shark.

Hesitating, I finally chose to squeeze between shark-eyes and the curly-haired girl. It was then that the probation worker started his drawl-something about giving back to the community, us being able to redeem ourselves from being complete shitheads, etc., all of which I could care less about.

I wasn't surprised as he was interrupted, glancing over at the curly haired boy who had piped up, speaking in a thick Irish accent. "But, what if they're right? He asked, tapping the arm of Wannabe. "I mean, no offense, but I'm thinking some people are just born to be criminals."

Wannabe scowled, sizing Irish boy up. "You looking to get stabbed?" He snapped back, trying to look threatening.

"You see my point there," Curly said, showing off the Wannabe as proof.

As this was going an, an annoying generic ringtone beeped, and the girl beside me grabbed her phone from her pocket and answered with a flirtatious hey.

"It doesn't matter what you've done in the past," the probation worker said, irritatingly trying to steer the conversation back on track, interrupted with the girl on my right continuing to talk on her cell. "Hey, hello? I'm still talking here," he said, trying to get her attention, to which she responded with a bitchy look.

"What, I thought you'd finished?" She said, obviously annoyed by his interruption.

"Well, my lips are still moving, so that means I'm still talking," he replied, loosing a bit of his professionalism.

"Yeah, but you could be yawnin', or chewing," Irish boy added as an after thought, and I tried to cover up my laugh with a cough. The Irish one shot me a grin, and I quickly averted my gaze, chewing my lip.

"Hey, end the call," said the probation worker, ignoring him. "Hang up!"

"It's my probation worker," said the girl, seeming bored, barely acknowledging him.

"You okay there weird kid?" Irish boy said, and I glanced over at shark-eyes next to me, who seemed to be getting increasingly uncomfortable. I couldn't blame him.

The girl scoffed. "Don't be disgusting. I'll call ya later," she said into the phone, finally hanging up.

It was right about then that a threat was exchanged between Wannabe and Irish boy, and the taller boy at the end mumbled a "I shouldn't be here man."

"Look, we need to work as a team here-" the probation worker said, still struggling to keep us on task, obviously failing. "Aye, that's enough!" He snapped at Wannabe, who now had the Irish one by the collar.

"Can I move to another group? This isn't gonna work for me," the taller boy asked, ignoring the fight about to be started right beside him.

"Om, whot makes you 'fink you're bette' than os?" The girl with the pony tail said, glaring at him.

Irish boy laughed. "What _is_ that accent?"

"Is that for real?" The taller boy added.

"Er, if ya tryin' ta say somethin', than ya," she replied, unfazed.

"You've _got_ to be shitting me," I mumbled, rubbing my temple.

"It's-you-that's a just noise! Are we supposed to understand her?" Irish boy said, looking around in disbelief.

"Do ya understand thot?" She didn't even look at him as she flipped him the finger, and I couldn't but smirk.

Irish boy wrapped an arm around Wannabe's neck, smirking. "I think she likes me."

This was immediately met with Wannabe flipping his shit, shouting "Get off me man!" And shoving him away, the probation worker stepping forward.

"Hey!" He yelled, pushing Wannabe back while the Irish one faked throwing punches. There were a couple snickers from the group, and I shared a dreading look with "Weird Kid" beside me.

This was going to be a long couple weeks.

* * *

Once the probation worker had separated Wannabe and the Irish one, he had introduced himself as Tony, and then set us off on our first job for community service.

Painting benches.

At least we weren't sent straight to picking up shit.

I kneeled down, painting the seat with the Irish one (who was apparently Nathan) and the pony-tailed one (who was apparently Kelly).

We'd barely been there fifteen minutes, and Wannabe (Gary) had already stormed off for getting a bit of paint on his god awful cap, kicking a paint can into the lake, as well as shoving down a trolley on his way out.

"So I'm guessin'... Shopliftin'?" Nathan said to Kelly, and I tensed slightly at the mention of it, and caught Nathan's eye. He shot me a smirk. "You shoplifted?" He turned to me, grinning.

"Fuck off," I muttered, trying to focus on painting the bench.

"Ohhh, touché. I'm shocked, I thought maybe you got caught for prostitution."

"I said fuck off," I snapped, scowling at him. "Are you deaf or somethin'?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "I'm just trying to make conversation! This is our chance to network with other young offenders! We should be swapin' tips, brain stormin'! Come on, what'd you do?" He asked, turning his attention back to Kelly, would seemed a bit fed up already.

"This girl called me a slag so I jus' got into a fight," Kelly said with a shrug.

"Was it on the Jeremy Kyle Show?" Nathan asked with fake seriousness.

"Nah, it wos at Argos," Kelly replied, not amused.

"Oh, Argos," Nathan echoed, smirk still present. "You know what you should've done? You shoulda got one of them little pens and jabbed it in her eye," he added, casually pantomiming the affair. I winced, causing his attention to once again turn back to me. "Alright, so, you shop lifted. Don't you just get off with a warning or somethin'? What made you special enough to get two hundred hours of community service?"

I stared at the bench in front of me, trying to keep a straight face. "I pepper sprayed a security guard when I got caught. 'Resisting arrest'."

Nathan laughed out loud. "You're fucking joking, right? You just had it in your purse, and you-" he faked holding a can, pretending to spray it at me.

"Will you just shut the fuck up? It was stupid," I snapped, trying to ignore him.

"What about you weird kid?" He called out to the shark-eyed boy (Simon) painting the bench to our left. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you look like a pantie sniffer. Y'know," he said, once again imitating the action.

"How the fuck isn't he supposed to take that the wrong way?" I asked, scowling, glancing over at Simon who looked like he was trying to hide his frustration.

"I'm not a pantie sniffer," he said calmly. "I'm not a pervert."

Then Nathan begin to pretend wanking off with the use of his paint brush, all the while making creepy groaning noises that sounded like they belonged in a horror movie rather than a porno. Simon scowled, but Nathan continued, until Simon finally burst. "I tried to burn someone's house down!"

Nathan stopped, letting out a high-pitched laughed, quickly turning back around.

"Whot did you do?" Kelly asked as thunder rumbled behind us.

"Me? I was done for eatin' some pick and mix."

"That's bullocks!" Kelly retorted, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Bet he got in for exposing himself to the locals," I said, earning a slightly offended look from Nathan, a laugh from Kelly, and even a smile from Simon.

"I did not! Alright, so I didn't exactly _pay_ for the pick and mix, but-" he was interrupted by another, louder, clap of thunder. "What is going on with this weather?" He asked, the three of us turning around to see the fast approaching dark clouds.

"How'd that happen?" Tony the probation worker said, motioning to the kicked over paint can. "I mean, you've been here five minutes. It's painting benches. How'd you screw that up?"

More thunder.

"You tell me, cause I've got no idea."

Just then, something crashed behind Tony, causing an uproar of panicked shouts. I stumbled backwards, landing flat on my ass, into a bit of the splattered white paint from the kicked over bucket. I lifted my hand, seeing it covered in white. _Fucking fantastic._

A car alarm was ringing, probably from the recently smashed car, and I slowly stood, shaking a bit. "Christ," I mumbled, looking up at the storm over head.

"That's my car," Tony said in disbelief, staring at the demolished wreck.

Nathan laughed beside me. "Classic." But, his laughed was cut short as there was another crash from behind us in the lake, showering us in water and little pieces of ice. I let out a small scream, scrambling back, managing to keep my balance this time.

"Okay, so I'm a little bit freaked out!" Nathan shouted, as if we really needed to know.

"What is that?" The curly-haired girl (Alisha) yelled, looking up the grey clouds, which were continuing to darken.

Another hunk of ice smashed the dumpster in front of Simon, who was on his phone, filming everything.

"Okay, let's just get everyone inside-Move!" Shouted Tony over the storm, running towards the community center. No one objected, quickly running after him.

More and more ice rained down, smashing anything in it's path, even tearing up the concrete sidewalks as it fell. I was sprinting after everyone, too hyped up on an adrenaline rush to feel myself tiring, desperately trying to avoid slipping as I darted past Simon. My throat was beginning to burn from shouting and running, and I was gasping for breath by the time we got to the community center doors. As I ran underneath the overhang, I yelled out as a hunk hit my heel, exploding on impact, sending my toppling to the ground. I groaned, struggling to stand, tugged up by Simon in a moment. I nodded a thanks, before turning to Tony, who was trying to open the door.

"Oh come on!"

"Open the door!"

"Open the fucking door!"

Tony whipped around, face beginning to go red. "Don't speak to me like that!"

And then, we were all blasted, lifted off our feet and into the air.

I couldn't tell if I was screaming or not, everything else around me too loud, it was too much. I felt my ears pop, and pain shot through every bone in my body. I could feel the electricity in my fingers, in my toes, pulsing through my body, my hair standing on end. It almost numbed my body with pain, only feeling it when the electricity it worsened-which was all it seemed to be doing. I was blinded, everything was white, I couldn't even see myself. I could smell smoke, surrounding me, probably the smell of my own skin burning. Ew, okay, gross.

It was then that everything seemed to speed up again, and I felt my back hit the gravel, making me groan. I rolled okay, eyes shut tightly, pain spiking through my body. Shit, that hurt. That really fucking hurt.

Once my ears stopped ringing and I could actually open my eyes, noticed everyone else seemed to be in various stages of coming to their senses, Kelly sitting up and stating the obvious. "I feel really weird."

"Really? After getting struck by lightening?" I muttered sarcastically, leaning up on my elbows.

"We should be dead," Simon said, and I frowned.

"A little reassurance might be nice," Nathan said, glaring at the probation worker. "_'You're fine! Lookin' good!'_"

"Owanker..." Tony grumbled in response, his head rearing to the side.

I had to stop a snicker.

Nathan, shocked, looked at the five of us. "Did he just call me a wanker?" He frowned, snapping his fingers at him. "Oi! Hello!"

"Is everyone alright?" Tony asked, sitting up a bit.

"We could've _died_ you dick," Alisha said, sounding offended.

"Are you al'ight?" Kelly asked, just as Tony twitched, groaning. "You're acting like a freak."

"Maybe we should call it a day," he said, ignoring their comment.

"No arguments here," I muttered, standing up as Tony unlocked the door, pushing inside and rushing to the locker room, trying again not to think about how close to death I just was.

I pushed open the door to the locker rooms, quickly followed by the others. I rushed to mine-locker number 27-and popped it open. I quickly changed back into my normal clothes, relieved to get out of that awful orange jumpsuit. I tugged up my red skinny jeans, before pulling the white Ramones crop-top over my head, straightening it out in the mirror. I tugged on my black ankle boots, grabbing the hair brush I had neglected this morning and attempting to brush my hair, which was even worse since getting electrocuted.

"Whot'd ya say?" Kelly suddenly said, turning towards Alisha. I turned, watching the two nervously.

"I didn't say anything," Alisha said matter-of-factly, giving Kelly an odd look.

Kelly hesitated, before turning back to the mirror, continuing to brush her hair back into the pony.

_Jesus, what's her problem?_ I couldn't help but think, and Kelly whipped around again. "Whot?" She snapped, glaring at me.

"What?" I asked, confused and a bit offended.

"Whot?" She retorted, and I backed up, quickly exiting the locker room. I did not need this today.

I walked out, my bag over my shoulder, seeing Simon, Nathan, and the taller boy, whose name I couldn't remember.

Nathan twitched, yelling "Wanker!" In front of Simon, earning a glare.

Alisha soon followed up behind me, looking around at all of them. "We waiting for something?" She asked, looking between all of us.

"Probation worker," replied the taller boy.

"I'm not waiting around for that dickhead," said Alisha, turning on her heel and walking out, we all shared a look, before following her out.

Day one down.

Who knows how many to go.

* * *

When I got home, I made a bee-line for the fridge, opening up it to see what wonders might await me.

There were three slices of leftover pizza, a jar of grape jelly, some sad-looking lunch meats, a bit of shredded cheese, half a gallon of milk, some ketchup, and an empty jar of pickles. Yum.

I threw the pizza into the microwave to heat up, tossing the empty jar and getting myself a glass of water. Once the microwave beeped, I settled onto my small couch, turning on the telly and flipping through the channels, settling on re-runs of Doctor Who.

I ate quietly, it not taking long for me to devour the leftovers, standing again and dumping the plate in the sink. It was then that my eyes were drawn towards the cupboard above my tiny oven, knowing that I kept a box of Oreos as well as my nice china up there, always hoping that my laziness would overcome my gluttony so I would avoid eating the sweets (usually though, this wasn't the case).

I opened the small cupboard, standing on my toes to try to reach for the box, my fingers feeling the smooth, cold edge of the stacked plates as they felt for the plastic covering. Finally, I managed to grab hold of the tip of the plastic sleeve, tugging at it, not noticing the plates shifting as I did.

Feeling confident that I had ahold of it, I quickly tugged it down, plates coming falling down with it. I let out a small scream, scrambling back and holding out my arms to shield myself, my back hitting the counter behind me. I felt the china crash against my skin, some of it shattering, the rest sent smashing to the floor, ceramic pieces scattering across the cheap tile floor.

The entire affair was over in seconds, but I stood there in shock for a moment, breathing heavily. Finally, I lowered my arms to examine them, rotating them to check for any gashes.

They were completely clean, not a scratch or bruise in sight.

My fingers lifted to my face, probing for any scratch or scar, and again, nothing.

I hesitated, before brushing off the bizarre lack of injury as luck, before begrudgingly beginning to pick up the remains of the plates.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter down! what did ya'll think of it? I know it's starting a bit slow off, but I think it's alright. I've already got the next chapter written up, but I'm gonna wait to release it until I edit it, and hopefully write a bit more. Plus, I want to see what you all think of it! Please leave a review, or favorite/follow, whatever you want to do. Please tell me, do you think Lacey isn't involved enough in the group? How do you like her so far? Don't worry, you'll be learning more about her soon. But, again, please leave a review or something! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at the community center the next day a little after eight, looking probably much better than yesterday. I had actually eaten breakfast and had a cup of coffee, and sat down and tried to look good.

I was wearing a pair of black lacy shorts, with a white plain tank top and white wedges. My make-up was simple and natural, and my light brown hair fell in its normal curls down my back. I actually felt okay today, even after getting struck by lightening.

I walked around the side of the center, slowing down as I saw the other young offenders, and seeing what they were gawking at. In huge, dark red letters written across the wall, was "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU". Not at all unsettling.

"This is a joke," Curtis (I remembered his name!) said, looking at us. "Did one of you do this?"

"Don't look at me, 'cause I didn't do it," Kelly said, crossing her arms.

"I'll tell you who did it," Nathan said as I joined the group. "It's that Bansky prick. There's a hidden meaning. Like that monkey police man with the banana and the Tescos bag."

"Thanks Nathan, for that wonderful insight," I said sarcastically, and he simply winked, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Maybe someone wants to kill us," Simon's uncertain voice piped in, and I chewed my lip. Someone wanting to kill wasn't exactly something I wanted to be worried about this early in the morning.

"Why would somebody want to kill os?" Kelly asked.

But our conversation was interrupted as Tony made his way over, trying to shoo us inside. "Alright, you lot, let's get changed."

"Have you seen this?" Asked Curtis, motioning to the threatening graffiti. "Someone's taking the piss."

"Yeah, it's terrible. All this anti-social behavior," Tony replied nonchalantly.

"Oh? Is he having a dig at us?" Nathan accused, looking for something to light the cigarette between his teeth.

Again, there was the interruption of Alisha's cell, and Tony snapped. "Right! That's it. All of you. Give me your phones. No ones making anymore calls today. Now, come on," he said, stepping towards Alisha with his hand held out.

She scoffed. "Uh, are you allowed to take our phones?" She asked, grinning as she snapped a picture of him, before he snatched the phone out of her hands. He turned to Curtis who hesitantly handed it over, then Kelly.

"Whot?" She asked, before he dug into her pocket and grabbed it.

Simon then gave him his, then he stopped in front of Nathan. "I'm expecting a call from me mum-" he was stopped as Tony grabbed it anyway. "Alright, I'll take a message."

He turned to me, and I sighed, pursing my lips. "Fuck this," I muttered, taking out my phone and dangling it in front of him, and he quickly snatched in from my hands.

We all turned, walking away, and I smirked as I heard Kelly mumble "Wanker."

I walked to the locker rooms, changing into my jumpsuit quickly, leaving it zipped just above my chest. I stuck my earbuds in, once again putting it on shuffle, letting out a breath as _I'm Just A Prisoner_ by Candi Station playing. Definitely appropriate for the situation.

"Is he allowed to take out phones?" I heard Nathan ask from the other side of the locker rooms. "He's probably using them to call one of those sex lines."  
"Those sex lines will eat your credits," Curtis added half-heartedly.

"And you would this how?" I asked, peeking around the corner, earning a glare from him.

"He's out there filmin' himself on our phones, naked, masturbatin'." Nathan added, grinning.

My nose scrunched up in distaste, and I glared at him. "I betcha'd like to see that," I said as he came around the corner if front of his locker.

"Well, obviously," he said, stripping off his shirt, jumpsuit only up to his waist. "You know how much cash I could get off a tape like that?"

"Ew, okay, gross," Alisha said, scowling at him before turning back to the mirror, reapplying her lip gloss and lighting a cig. "You want some of this?" She asked, holding it out to Curtis.

"No, I'm good," he replied, tying the arms of his jumpsuit around his waist.

"Give it here, come on," Nathan said, place it between his teeth.

"For fock's sake," Kelly muttered, and we exited the locker rooms together, each of us carrying buckets that we would soon be using to cleaning graffiti. Oh, joy.

I held out my hand once I'd figured Nathan was finished with the cig, and he placed it between my fingers with a slight smile, and I took a slow drag. I blew a few smokes rings, earning a whistle from Nathan. "Where'd ya learn to do that?"

"A friend taught me," I said simply, before handing it back to Alisha.

"Maybe you could teach me," he said with a suggestive smirk, giving me a wink.

I gave him a blank look, before scoffing. "Uh, no."

His smirk only grew. "Just wait, soon you'll be all over this," he said, his hands moving to outline his figure.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, alright, when pigs fucking fly," I muttered, discarding the remaining bit of the cig on the floor as we walked out of the community center.

We walked out wall where the huge red letters of "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" were still daunting, and filled up our buckets, beginning to scrub. Everyone that is, except for Alisha, who had stripped off her jumpsuit to where it lay at her waist, showing off a tribal-patterned bikini top, and was now lounging at one of the picnic tables. I stationed myself between Nathan and Curtis, picking up my brush and beginning to scrub.

I noticed Simon shuffle out a minute or so later, looking a bit shaken-or at least, more shaken than he usually did. He seemed to permanently have an uncomfortable look on his face. I was about to ask what took him so long, but was distracted by Curtis's and Alisha's conversation beside me. "Yeah, you just relax. Take it easy," Curtis told Alisha provocatively as he shook off his brush.

Alisha pushed up her sunglasses to look at him. "Someone else's just gonna write somethin' else on there tonight. They make us do these bullshit little jobs wearing these bullshit orange jumpsuits-they can suck my dick."

"Better than pickin' up shit," I muttered, scrubbing the wall a bit harder, turning up the volume of my music, which was now playing _Let's Kill Tonight_ by Panic! At The Disco. I blocked out the rest of their conversation, just wanting to hurry up and get this finished, and it was only when Kelly spoke up that I was distracted.

"Af'er the storm, did any o' ya feel like, dead weird?" He asked, looking down the line of us.

"Yeah, I had a weird tingling sensation in my anus!" Nathan said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

I scowled at him, turning back towards the wall, hesitating. I considered mentioning my incident with the plates, but went against it. It's not like that was even really connected, anyway.

"Whot, did ya feel weird?" Kelly asked, stepping towards Simon.

"What, you don't want to hear about my anus?" Nathan asked in mock offense, clutching his bum.

"No, nobody wants to hear about your trembling arse," I said, shaking my head at him.

"Do you really need to ask the question?" Curtis added, and Nathan just shot us both a smile.

"Something happened," Simon suddenly said timidly, all our eyes turning towards him (expect for Alisha that is, who was still absorbed in her music).

"What's that? Squeak up," Nathan said challengingly.

"Something happened to me," Simon repeated, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a virgin?" Nathan asked, grinning. "High-five!" He sang, raising a hand.

"Shot op!" Kelly snapped, and Nathan took a small step back defensively. "Whot—Whot was it?" Kelly asked, turning back towards Simon.

"Like what? You got electrocuted in the bath or somethin'?" I said skeptically, it coming out a bit harsher than I had expected.

Simon looked at me, before back to Kelly, swallowing hard. "It's nothing," he said quickly.

I pursed my lips, turning back to scrubbing, faintly seeing Nathan glance at me out of the corner of my eye.

But my attention was fully drawn to him as Kelly shoved him, causing him to stumble back, tipping over his bucket and almost run into me.i backed out of the way, watching Kelly stalk off, Nathan's arms lifting in distress. "What was that for?"

I scoffed, pinching the bridge of my nose, hearing Nathan mumble a "Jesus" before going back to cleaning the walls. I did the same, placing my other earbud in my ear, already pretty sick of this "community service".

* * *

I was lounging inside the locker room, playing solitaire on my phone, still listening to music. Alisha was in there with me, and Kelly was still MIA. "So, what do you think of Curtis?" She suddenly asked, and I glanced up, a bit surprised she was even trying to make conversation.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like, do ya think he's alright?" She responded, turning away from the mirror towards me.

"I mean, yeah, sure. He's a bit negative, if you ask me. But he seems nice enough, and he's pretty fit," I said with a shrug. I might've been exaggerating a bit, considering I didn't really find Curtis all that attractive (although he wasn't necessarily _ugly_) or nice (although he wasn't necessarily _mean_), but I could tell that Alisha may or may not be starting to fancy him, otherwise she wouldn't be asking.

She nodded, seeming to be thinking as she turned back to the mirror, speaking up again. "Sorry, what's your name again?" She asked, looking at me in the reflection.

"Lacey," I said, forcing a tight smile.

"Oh, well, nice meeting you," she said, turning her attention back to her hair.

"Nice meeting you too," I mumbled, glancing back at my phone, before standing. "Hey, imma head back out, see if the probation's worker back yet," I said, tucking back my hair behind my ear.

"I'll come with ya," Alisha said, turning around. "It's not like I've got anything better to do."

I nodded, heading out, only seeing Nathan strutting confidently out of the recreation room and towards the vending machine, that of which he began to beat mercilessly.

I attempted to ignore him, grabbing one of the stacked up orange chairs and sitting, crossing my legs as I began to play on my phone again.

Simon eventually wandered in, as did Curtis, dragging along his cleaning bucket.

Eventually, Nathan stopped rocking the vending machine, holding up a Diet Coke in a cheers to Curtis as he walked by. I shook my head, pursing my lips as I looked down at my phone. I was currently look back at old texts exchanged between me and my younger brother, Cody, who has gotten awfully quiet ever since the incident that landed me in community service. I tried not to think about it too much, but sometimes I did get a little nostalgic. I frowned, quickly pressing the home button, not wanting to start making weird weepy faces in front of my fellow young offenders.

"When I was in sixth form you came to my school," Alisha said suddenly, her eyes flickering up at Curtis, before returning to play with the cap of her water bottle. "You gave this big talk about athletics, and all your medals, and that."

Nathan rolled around the corner in one of the center's wheel chairs, eyeing him. "So, I'm guessing you're not going to the Olympics?"

Curtis glowered at him.

"_Funny_," Curtis shot back irritably.

"What'd you even do, anyway?" I asked, honestly a bit curious. I knew Curtis had looked familiar, but I hadn't realized from where-now I knew. He had been all over the newspapers before, some huge star athlete, destined for greatness and all that other shit. It must've been bad if he got stuck with two hundred hours of community service.

"I 'eard he was dealing crack," Alisha said with a sly smile, obviously seeing if she could get a rise out of him.

"Whot?" Curtis said defensively, easily falling for it. "I wasn't dealin' crack."

"No, no no," Nathan said, opening his Coke. "Papers said it was steroids."

Alisha winced. "That stuff 'ill shrivel your dick," she added matter-of-factly, laying back on the small couch she had claimed.

"If you ask me then, it's not really worth it," I said with a shrug.

"It wasn't steroids!" Curtis interrupted, glaring at all three of us. "I'm not a cheat. That stuff in the papers was bullshit."

"Yeah, so what was it then?" Alisha asked, looking accusingly at Curtis.

Silence.

"I got caught with a little bit of coke, al'ight?" Curtis said quietly, obviously nod proud of it. Nathan tutted at him. "I messed up one time," Curtis added, looking between us.

"Nobody gets community service for possession," Alisha said, not buying it.

"Yeah, you sure you weren't dealing the stuff?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. It was weird to think that he, some huge high-school star would get caught for something like this. Most of the time, it would try to be covered up, especially for something as small as possession. It was hard to believe that the whole thing had gotten as blown up as it did.

"I wasn't dealing it," he said firmly, scoffing. "If it was anyone else, they'd've gotten a caution. I get two hundred hours of community service and a two year ban on athletics. They said 'cause of my profile, they needed to '_send a message'_."

"You let yourself down," Nathan said, still sitting back in his wheelchair. Curtis looked up, not believing what he was hearing. Alisha and I couldn't help but giggle. "You let the kids down. You let your parents down—"

"_Shut the fuck UP!_" Curtis shouted, advancing towards him and grabbing him by the collar. "All I ever did was train! You know _nothing_! I shouldn't even fucking be here!" He yelled, jabbing a finger in Nathan's face, who was still snickering.

"You can't hit someone in a wheelchair!" He cried out in defense.

Curtis shoved him back. "Dipshit!" He spat, stepping back and pacing. We all shared a few looks, even Simon, who was crouched by a door, hugging his knees to his chest, before turning back towards Curtis, who was winding down from his little episode.

"Do you wanna know what I got done for?" Alisha said, sitting up a bit.

"Not really," Nathan said, earning a glare from her.

Despite this, we huddled around Alisha for a (_much_ too descriptive) story about her getting pulled over drunk driving, which ended in a very graphic demonstration of her showing how she sucked off a breathalyzer (substituting with her water bottle), each of the boys mesmerized by the presentation. I just awkwardly sat, averting my eyes, trying to look interested in the straps of my wedges until she was done, pulling off the water bottle with a pop. "Now, I don't know if this cop is gay or what, but he tells me I'm four times over the limit." She scrunched up her nose in annoyance just at the memory. "It's bullshit. I didn't even want to go to the party."

But, all of our attention was drawn away from Alisha's enticing story as Kelly burst through the doors, staggering inside, eventually falling and gasping for air. Nathan laughed as she clambered to her feet, shutting the door. "He's gonna kill os!" She said desperately, locking the door. "Shit," she muttered, turning towards us.

"Nice entrance, _very_ dramatic!" Nathan said, smirking.

"Um, sorry, but what are you going on about?" I asked, confused and shocked about her sudden outburst. I got the feeling that Kelly wasn't the sort to just pull a stunt like this unless there was actually something up.

"The probation worker's gone mental, 'e's jost attacked me! There's somefin' 'eally weird goin' on," she said, pressing a hand to the side of her head. "I've been 'earin' these voices en my 'ead, ot's like I can 'ear whot people are thinkin'!"

"Have you been sniffing glue?" Alisha said patronizingly.

"The storm, the lightenin'! I don't know, It's done somefin' to os!"

"Alright," Nathan said, rolling up in front of her in his wheelchair, "if you can hear what people are thinking, what am I thinking now?" He asked, pressing his fingers to his temples, as if it would help her hear his thoughts.

"You fink this is bullshit!" Kelly cried, obviously irritated that no one was believing her.

"Of course I think this is bullshit, you don't need to be a mind reader to know that!"

"Why are ya in a wheelchair?" She asked suddenly, looking down at him.

"It was the storm!" He cried out suddenly. "The strange tingling sensation in my anus, it's spread through my body, and now I can't feel my legs!"

Kelly kicked his shin, hard. I couldn't blame her. "I'm serious!"

"Ow, Jesus!" Nathan spat, hugging his wounded leg.

Curtis stepped forward. "What do you mean the probation worker attacked you?"

"This does sound like complete shit," Alisha deadpanned.

"Yeah, Kelly, maybe you should chill out for a second," I said, a hint of worry in my voice. Kelly seemed like one of the few people who were at least partly same in the group, and I didn't need her losing it now.

"He's out 'ere and 'e chased me!" She shrieked, seeming on the verge of hysteria.

"Something's happened to me too," Simon said softly. _Shit, not him too_.

Nathan pulled back from taking a sip of his Coke, pointing as Simon. "Did you pop your cherry? Aw, we're all very happy for you!"

"Shut the fuck up Nathan, and be serious for more than two seconds," I snapped, feeling on edge myself. I couldn't deal with people like Nathan on a good day, and this was, most certainly, not one of those days.

"Sorry love, no can do," he said, taking another sip.

I glared, but before I could say something sarcastic back, Simon speaking up again. "Earlier around when we were in the locker room—I was invisible."

I deflated a bit, as did everyone else, besides Kelly. Great, two of the kids in the group just lost it. "I can turn invisible," Simon repeated, a bit more confidently.

"So, she's psychic, and you can turn invisible?" Curtis asked skeptically, laughing. "That seems likely."

"Yeah, did anyone else this miraculous disappearance?" Nathan added, leaning forward in his seat.

"You were all there," Simon said hopefully, looking at all of us.

"Um, I think we might've noticed you vanish into thin air," Alisha said, narrowing her eyes at Simon.

"You didn't," he said, sounding a bit hurt. "I was standing right there, you couldn't see me."

"Alright," Nathan said, rolling towards Simon. "Go on then. Do it. Turn invisible!"

Simon looked around nervously, and I pursed my lips, glancing at Kelly, who still looked awfully shaken up. Although I couldn't really believe what she was saying about reading minds, I didn't think she could fake being this scared.

I turned back to Simon, who was making some awkward groaning noises and occasionally twitching, but was still quite visible.

"Oh my god!" Nathan cried out, and my shoulders slumped. Poor Simon. "He's disappeared!"

Simon moved forward, waving a hand in front of Nathan's face. "Can't you see me?" He asked, looking around at us.

"No," Nathan said wistfully, before throwing his empty Coke can at his head. "You're invisible!"

Alisha giggled from her spot on the couch.

"You two are hilarious, really, keep taking that medication," Nathan said, rolling towards the door, quickly stopped by Kelly.

"Don't go out 'ere, 'e'll kill you!" She shouted, causing Nathan to scoff.

"'Course he will, 'cause he's such a bad ass."

"Don't!" She shouted again, and he glanced back at me.

"Can you believe this shit?" He asked, grinning, glancing towards me.

"Nathan, maybe you shouldn't open the door, I mean-" I started, interrupted by Curtis.

"She's tellin' the truth!" He said suddenly, now looking just as shaken as Kelly. When had that happened?

Kelly released Nathan's wheelchair, and he rolled towards Curtis. "And you know this how? I suppose your psychic now, too?"

"All this," he said, breathing heavily, "it's already happened once! I open the door, and—" he stops.

"And what?" I asked, probably beginning to sound as freaked out as Kelly. You couldn't blame me though, now Curtis had jumped on the crazy train.

"And the probation worker, he—he killed you," he said, looking straight at Kelly. "You were right there," he said, pointing at a spot just in front of the door. "You were dead. Everything froze. You were all just standing there. Time went backwards!"

"What are you saying?" Alisha asked, still seeming bored by the entire situation, how, I don't know. "What, you turned back time?"

"This just gets better by the second," Nathan said, standing and seeming to be savoring the fact that everyone a around him was losing it.

"Everything happened again, the exact same! I'm telling you, don't open that door!" Curtis said, as Nathan made his way to the entrance "_No_!"

**A/N: Little bit of a cliffhanger, sorry! But, it's not like you haven't seen the show, so it's pretty obvious what's about to happen. Anyway, any comments on this chapter or the past one? I'd love to hear what you think! And big thanks to LittleGee for leaving the wonderful review! If anyone's looking for a good finished Misfits story, I recommend reading hers, _The Art of Abnormality._ But enough about ****shoutouts. I wanted to ask to, has anyone noticed my little music references? I've been trying to use songs from the show in scenes where they play (i.e., in the beginning of the first chapter, I mentioned _Echoes _by The Rapture, better known as the Misfits' theme song). I just though it would be a cool thing to add. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a review! See ya!**

_**I do not own Misfits or any of its characters.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan opened the door a little, quickly shutting it, looking pale as he turned back to us. "He's telling the truth," he said, not seeming to believe it himself. "The probation workers gone mental!"

Just then, something very, very big rammed into the door, causing all of us to scream, Nathan running from the door.

"Maybe he's on crystal meth, I mean, that stuff makes you crazy," Alisha said, trying to be helpful. "My friend Chloe did it and she nearly shagged her brother—and he's _really_ ugly."

"Thanks for that thrilling story Alisha, and I'm sorry, but _nobody fucking cares_!" I said, all of us jumping as the door was once again rammed into.

"The graffiti," Simon said suddenly, "_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_, he wrote it."

"What did I say, I said there was a hidden meaning!" Nathan said, pausing. "Or not."

Again, we backed up as the door shook.

"Did anyfin' 'appen to you?" Kelly asked Alisha, who was looking genuinely scared.

"No—we should call the police!" She said desperately.

"He took our phones," Simon reminded us. "He's got all our phones."

I pressed the heel of my hand to my head. "Of fucking course!" I snapped. _God, I couldn't believe I was going to die. Killed by a probation worker in the community center. Wonderful._

"It's stopped," Curtis said, and we all turned towards the door, which was now still.

Silence.

"You dickhead, why'd ya come back here? You should've gone for help," Alisha snapped at Kelly.

"Whot do you know, bitch?" She spat back, turning towards her.

"Oh, shut up you chav."

"If you call me a chav one more time, I'll kick ya so 'ard in the cunt your _mum_'ll feel it."

"Her mum'll feel it? How does that work?" Nathan said, earning a glare from all of us.

"_'E tried to kill me!_" Kelly shouted, seeming to be at the end of her rope. "I came back 'ere to warn you lot when I coulda left ya! I'm sick o' every single one o' ya judgin' me and ya'll can just fock off!"

"Whatever, I'm getting out of here," Alisha said, turning around and walking towards the back doors.

I glanced over at Kelly and swallowed hard. _If you really can hear people's thoughts or whatever, I'm sorry,_ I thought, and I noticed Kelly give me a slightly thankful look. I smiled weakly, swallowing hard. So she is really fucking physic, and our probation worker is trying to fucking kill us. This just keeps getting better and better.

"Yeah, come on, out the back way!" Nathan shouted, chasing after Alisha.

"For fock's sake," Kelly mumbled, following everyone, me taking up the rear—that is, until Nathan slipped and fell on his ass.

We stopped, circling around him as he looked at the red liquid now covering him.

"Is thot blood?" Kelly shouted, and I felt my stomach twist.

"Oh fuck!" Nathan cried, scrambling to get up. "Jesus Christ, fuck—Get it off me!"

I stepped backwards, breaths increasing as my stomach continued to twist. "Guys," I said quietly, staring at the pool in front of us as Nathan desperately rubbing it on his jumpsuit. "Guys, _whose fucking blood is that?_"

Our eyes followed the pool to one of the lockers, that seemed to be leaking. Curtis stepped forward, and I tried not to listen to his sneakers squishing in the liquid as he reached for the latch. His fingers cautiously closed around it, and he had one hand on the locker, the other carefully unlocking it.

He pulled it forward quickly, all of us screaming, just as Wannabe's head fell forward on a very broken neck. My stomach lurched, and I gagged, covering my mouth to stop from puking. "Oh my fucking god, oh my fucking god," I whispered over and over again, clutching my chest. "He's fucking dead!"

"We can see that!" Nathan shouted back.

We slowly stepped forward, looking at the corpse. "I had wondered what had happened to him," Nathan said meekly.

"He's gonna kill us," Alisha whispered tearily.

I grabbed the sides of my head, feeling tears well up in my eyes, unable to slow my breaths down.

"Turn back time," Nathan said with more seriousness than I've ever heard him use. "Stop this from happenin'!"

"I don't know how it works!" Curtis shouted back, sounding as panicked as the rest of us.

"That's great! That's _really_ useful!" Nathan spat back.

"Come on," Curtis said gently, putting a hand on Alisha's back. "Don't look at him—"

He suddenly stopped, gasping as he turned to look at her, one hand clasped in hers. "I've got to have sex with you _right now_!" He said, grabbing her wrists. "You're so beautiful!"

"What's up with him?" Nathan asked, all watching, dully horrified.

"Let's do it now, raw!"

"Get off me you freak!" Alisha shouted, shoving him away, looking traumatized.

Curtis was breathing heavily, looking confused as he was shoved away. "What?"

She lifted a hand to smack him, but he grabbed her wrist before he got the chance, and let out some awkward, breathy moan. "You're so hot! I'm gonna bone you! _I'm gonna shag you!_"

Alisha was almost crying at this point, finally shouting "Let go of me!", managing to get Curtis off her.

Curtis stood there, looking at us, panicked. "Wh-what did I do?" He stuttered.

"Uh, you said you were gonna shag 'er?" Kelly said, glaring at Curtis.

"And you were gettin' your chap out!" Nathan added, motioning to his pants.

"Jesus, Alisha, are you alright?" I asked worriedly, but she stepped back before I could get to close.

"It's when you were touching her," Simon said ominously.

Alisha looked at us, then down at her hands, and towards Simon. She stepped forward, placing a hand against his neck, and he gasped, blue veins becoming obvious under his pale skin. "I'm so hard for you," he growled, trying to step forward, but Alisha still had him by the neck. "I wanna rip your clothes off and piss on your tits!"

She immediately recoiled, disgusted. "What is happening to me?!" She yelled shrilly.

"That's fucking nasty," I said to Simon, more than a bit shocked that something so... _Disturbing_ came from him, of all people.

"You sick bastard," Nathan added.

Suddenly, the glass doors shattered, and in came the raving probation worker, who landed on the floor in a heap. Everyone rushed backwards, stumbling over themselves, and my back hit the brick wall behind me hard as he scrambled to his feet. He clutched some sort of metal scaffolding, and came straight for me eyes light blue with rage, nose broken and bloody, mouth open in a scream. I screamed, my arms instinctively raising to cover my head and ducking as the scaffolding came crashing down on me, hitting me square in the arm.

It bounced almost harmlessly off me, and before anyone could really process what had happened, Tony was on the floor, Kelly standing above him, clutching a bloodied fire extinguisher.

I looked down at the body, blinking rapidly, trembling._ I should be dead. I should be fucking dead, lying right next to him on the floor, my arms sliced off or head caved in or something. _I was shaking, staring at my hands, my breaths shuttering.

"What did you do?" Nathan asked, and I swallowed hard, lifting my eyes to him. He was staring at the probation worker, as well as everyone else, until his eyes slowly lifted to me. "You should be dead," he said softly, and everyone's attention turned to me.

I blinked, looking down at my arms, slowly rolling up my sleeves. Nothing. There wasn't a scratch, a bruise, nothing. My skin was clear as ever.

"Wh... What happened?" Simon asked, and I turned to him.

"I-I... I d-don't know," I stammered, feeling about ready to break down.

"Is... Is he dead?" Alisha asked, everyone's attention once again drawn to the body lying in front of me.

"I'm no doctor, but... See the way the back of his head's caved in like that?" Nathan said, pointing at him.

Just as he did the, the so-called body suddenly sprung to life, screaming as it grabbed for Kelly's foot, who didn't hesitate to slam her foot into his head. "_I! AM! NOT! A! CHAV!_" She shrieked with every stomp, until it was very, very clear that Tony the probation worker was dead.

Kelly stepped back, turning around and taking uneven breaths.

"That should do it," Nathan said, sounding sick as he clutched his hair.

There was silence, all of us just looking at the body, processing everything that had just happened.

"You just killed our probation worked," Alisha squeaked, staring at Kelly.

"This is very, very bad," Nathan said slowly.

"No fucking shit!" I snapped, breaking a little as I slid down the wall.

"I feel sick," Alisha mumbled, turning away.

"'E woulduva killed os!" Kelly shouted in defense, looking between us for backup.

"We should call the police!" Curtis piped in. "It was self defense!"

"Yeah," Alisha added softly. "Yeah, yeah. He's right, now, look—yeah, we show 'im the dead boy in the locker, they do some CSI shit and figure it all out."

"They won't believe os!" Kelly yelled.

"We just tell 'em the truth! Stick to our story!" Curtis added desperately.

"'Nd whot's our story? That 'e can turn invisible 'nd you can turn back time?" Kelly retorted. "It doesn't matte' whot we say, 'ey'll say we're lyin'! 'Ey'll say we killed 'em bof! No one's gonna believe ya, not anymore!"

"Well what fucking else are we supposed to do?!" I shrieked, feeling hysterical.

Everyone was quiet.

_Oh my god, I'm gonna go to jail for manslaughter. Fucking murder._

"If there's no body," Simon said suddenly, "there's no crime. We should bury them under the flyover."

"Yeah?" Alisha asked, "how do we do that, someone's gonna see us!"

"No, no no no no no," Nathan said quickly, stepping forward. "Alright? We give 'em a quick—" he whistled, moving his hand in the wax-on wax-off motion, "right? We put them in those wheel chairs, we wheel them up there, and if anyone sees us, we're just a couple of young offenders taking a couple specials for a walk in the sunshine!"

Everyone was quiet, considering the idea, looking at each other.

I paused looking up at him, straightening slightly. "That might actually fucking work," I said, swallowing hard as I looked at everyone else.

Slowly, I stood, and we all seemed to go into autopilot as we... Took care of the bodies. Even Nathan didn't make any smart ass comments. We cleaned them up to the best of our ability, although there wasn't much we could do about Gary's neck or the probation worker's head. Eventually, after mopping up the blood, the boys heaved the two of them into wheelchairs and we rolled them out, Curtis and Simon grabbing to shovels.

Thankfully, not many people were out today, and the few people we did see looked more guilty than us, and kept their distance. We rushed towards the flyover, finding a suitable spot, and began Curtis and I began to dig. We kept it shallow, worried more about being spotted now over having the bodies found. Once the graves were dug, Nathan and Kelly took the wheel chairs, tipping the two bodies in. I stayed back, covering my mouth with my hand as I watched. Jesus fucking Christ, I didn't know what to expect when I started community service, but this was definitely not it.

Everyone was quiet, still struggling to come to terms with what we were doing. "I'm pretty sure this breeches the terms of my ASBO," Nathan said with a forced smile.

"We don't tell anyone about this, yeah?" Kelly said, watching all of us. "About the storm, or whot it did to os, or anyfing?"

"We just buried our probation worker, we don't need to be drawing any attention to ourselves," Nathan retorted.

"I don't want anyone to know," Alisha said, grabbing a shovel and beginning to upturn to soil again. "I don't want to be a freak."

"Whot about you?" Kelly said, pointing at Curtis, who was quiet.

"There's no goin' back now man," Nathan insisted, "you're just as screwed as the rest of us—you're black and famous! You're probably even more screwed!"

"I shouldn't even be here," he replied, shaking his head, grabbing a shovel.

Then, everyone turned to me, and I hesitated.

"My lips are sealed."

Everyone went quiet.

That was it. We killed our probation worker, and we were (maybe) gonna get away with it.

"Back there," Kelly suddenly said, watching Alisha, "when you were touchin' 'im, how'd ya do that?"

"I don't know," Alisha replied definitely, avoiding eye contact with anyone. She seemed as shocked by it as the rest of us.

We started shoveling.

"Didn't you say you wanted to piss on her tits?" Nathan inquired, staring at Simon. "It's probably best to keep that between you and your internet service provider."

Gary's hand was now submerged in dirt.

"You al'ight?" Curtis asked, pausing shoveling at looking at Alisha. She glanced up, but kept going. She stayed quiet.

Now Gary's awful track-suit jacket was disappearing.

"Now hold on," Nathan said, straightening, "All of you have some kind of 'special power', all of you can do something, expect me. He can do something—" He gestured to Simon. "He can do something, and I can't! That's ridiculous! How can he do something and I can't? How does that make any sense?"

"Maybe you can do something, and you just haven't found out what it is yet," Simon said softly, pressing the heel of his hand against his forehead.

"Yeah," Nathan said, nodding along. "Yeah! Right, what if I can't feel pain? Ow!"

Right then, Kelly smacked the back of his head, and I couldn't help but smile slightly, even with how morbid our situation was. "Did ya feel that?" She snapped.

"Stop hitting me!" Nathan cried out defensively.

"Maybe your power is just being a gigantic prick," I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Haha, funny," he retorted, and we all went back to digging in silence.

* * *

I went home later that night, curled up on my shitty leather couch and blasted music, attempting to distract myself from my thoughts. I just wanted to forget about today. I wanted to never think about it again. I wanted to make it never happen. I helped _murder_ someone. A person, a living, _breathing _person was now dead, and I helped cause that. Not only that, but I buried them in a shallow grave, and now, their families might never know what happened to them. They would stay up all night, hoping that their son, their brother, their boyfriend or husband would come and knock on their door, like nothing had ever happened to them. They would think that they were still alive. I shivered at the thought, clutching my blanket a bit tighter around me.

I wish I could take it all back, almost like the power Curtis claimed to have. That might actually be useful, instead of... Whatever I had.

_What did I have?_

I stopped, pausing my music, which was currently humming _Lonely Souls_ by UNKLE. Well, I had obviously used whatever it was today, when the probation worker came at me. I know he had hit me, but... It hadn't done anything. My mind drifted back to last night, and the incident with the plates. Was I indestructible then or something? I looked down at my hands, and stood, wanting to try something.

I walked into the kitchen, rummaging through drawers, before slowly pulling out a small knife, holding it up, watching it glint under the dim kitchen lights.

I had never self-harmed before, or anything like that, and I wasn't planning on trying it anytime soon, but this... This was a test.

I swallowed hard, showing off the back of my arm, and flexed it. I watched my pale skin move with my muscles, the ones that should've gone cold less than a few hours ago. I carefully placed the knife against my skin, biting my lip hard, and I pressed down.

Expecting a sharp pain, blood, or something at least, I shocked as there was a flash of purple across my skin, and the knife was stopped before it could do any damage. My hand went limp, and it clattered to the floor. I stepped back, one hand clutching the counter in hold me up while the over covered my mouth.

Force fields.

I could make a fucking force field, or some shit like that. I couldn't be hurt.

I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, before grabbing the knife, shoving it back into the drawer and rushing out of the living room.

I didn't know how much of this super-powers shit I could take.

* * *

The next morning, I was dressed much more casually, considering I felt like shit. I had on dark skinny jeans and some Converse, along with a black sweatshirt, and white Day Of The Day style skull decorating it. My make-up was minimal, just some foundation, eyeliner and mascara. I couldn't deal with really trying to look nice. Anyway, this was just community service, it's not like I needed to make a good impression.

I changed in the locker rooms, shuffling out, when we were called into the recreation room.

There was a woman there, with small eyes and freckles, dressed in a pain navy blouse and some jeans. She seemed nice enough, but when she spoke, my opinion quickly changed.

"Gary and my college Tony have both been reported missing," she said softly.

I stiffened, but tried not to look to alarmed. I couldn't act guilty, even if that was exactly how I felt.

"There families are very worried. Have you seen anything unusual, anything at all?"

My eyes flickered towards Nathan on my left, then Simon on my right. I was burning to say something but I knew I couldn't, knowing full well all six of us would be locked up—either for murder of both of them, or simply withholding and tampering with evidence.

But all our heads turned when Nathan raised his hand, each of probably wanting to kill him as much as the next.

"You saw something?" The woman said, sounding a bit hopeful.

Nathan cleared his throat. "A few days ago," he started, glancing over at us, and I think we were all willing him to shut the fuck up. He didn't seem to care. "I go into the toilets, and Tony and Gary were in there." He places his hands on his hips defiantly. "They're butt naked."

I refrained from letting out a sigh of relief, knowing Nathan was just sprouting some new kind of offensive bullshit.

"Tony's got Gary by his hair, like this," he demonstrates, grabbing a fistful of his own curls. "And he's just donin' him, doggy style." He proceed to start thrusting, and I covered my eyes, peeking at him through my fingers. "And Tony's like 'Oh—Who's your daddy? I'm your daddy! I'm big daddy!'" At acted like he was picking up speed, and I had to hold in a laugh. "'Oh, you like that?'" More moaning and graphic gestures. "'Oh, I'm big daddy cool!'" He finished, making some spanking gesture.

I coughed, hoping it would help stop my giggles. I couldn't tell if I thought Nathan was actually being funny, or if I was just awash with relief that his bullshit story would make u look too idiotic to even be suspected.

"So I'm guessing they ran away to continue their explicit homosexual affairs—and I ask you, in this world of intolerance and prestige, who are we—" he gestured to us. "Who are _we_ to condemn them?"

The woman seemed awfully fed up, and slightly upset. She shook her head, not saying a word as she stalked off.

"Nice going Nathan," I muttered, crossing my arms, biting back a smirk.

"I saw you smilin'," he retorted, giving my arm a shove.

"Whatever," I said, shaking my head. "I'm headin' up to the roof." I turned, walking towards the stairs, the other following me.

We walked up, standing almost on the edge, watching over the lake. I passed my cigarette to Nathan, who took a drag, and I noticed the navy-bloused woman shuffle out of the community center, hesitating before walking off.

Nathan took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Well, I think we got away with it."

"Do you actually believe that, or are you just really dumb?" Curtis retorted.

"I actually believe that," Nathan said confidently, a bit if smoke trailing out of his mouth. I grabbed my cig back, and he shot me a glare, but I ignored it. "You know, I was there," he said after a moment. "I should have one of these bullshit powers."

"'Ell, you can 'ave mine," Kelly replied, not skipping a beat. "You want at know whot people are thinkin' about ya?"

"Nah, not really, I want somethin' good, somethin' from the A-list," Nathan said smoothly.

"Maybe you can fly," Simon said in an attempt to be helpful.

"'E's not gonna be able to fly," Alisha said, but Nathan ignored her.

"Yeah! There's always someone who can fly! Check it out," he said, running back on the roof and grabbing a chair.

"Don't!" Kelly called after him, sounding a bit bored.

"No, let 'im. Maybe he'll break his neck," I said, crossing my arms and watching and he stood up on the chair.

He jumped, but then came crashing back to the ground in a heap. "Ow—no, that's not it," he groaned, sitting up.

"Really?" I asked, taking a drag from the cig. "Shocker."

"So, what happens now?" Curtis asked no one in particular. "Are we gonna be like this forever?"

"What if we're meant to be, like... Superheroes?" Simon questioned, and I smirked. Superheroes, huh? That couldn't be too bad.

"Superheroes?" Nathan said softly. "I'm sorry, but in what kind of fucked up world would that be allowed to happen?"

"I did not sign up for that," Alisha added quickly.

"Superheroes? I love this guy, what a prick." Nathan laughed.

"Aye, lay off, I like the idea of superheroes," I defended, smiling at Simon.

"Whot if there's loads o' people like os all over town?" Kelly asked suddenly.

"No," Nathan said with a shake of his head. "That kind of stuff only happens in America. This will fade away. I'm tellin' you, by the same time next week, we'll be back to the same old boring shit."

"And if it doesn't?" I asked, looking over at him.

He smirked. "Then, love, we're in for a shitload of fun."

* * *

**A/N: Third chapter, and the official end of the first episode! I know I uploaded fast (only a one-day wait!), but I already had it all typed up, so I figured why not. Plus, I won't get my hands on a laptop next week while I'm at my dad's, no I can't update. I'll still be writing on my phone though, don't worry! And his was really quickly edited, so I apologize for mistakes. But did you all like it? Please leave a review of what you think! Thanks for reading, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Soon after that, we were all sent out for more community service, this time to pick up litter. We towed our trash bags and pickers out across the sidewalk, Nathan still distressed about his lack of a "power".

"What, cause you're all special and I'm not? Well I doubt it," Nathan retorted, after Kelly's comment, suggesting that he might just be powerless. "You can think what you want, but I have a superpower, and I just need to find out what it is."

"Maybe you're just super retarded," Alisha accused.

"Maybe I've got a whole SpiderMan vibe goin' on," Nathan thought aloud, ignoring her. "Maybe I can climb stuff and do spider shit!"

"Yeah, cause that makes perfect sense," Curtis replied. "Why would you be able to climb stuff?"

"I don't know, how are you able to turn back time, apparently, and weird kid can turn invisible?" Nathan shot back, poking Simon with his picker. "It's not like this whole situation is backed up by a wankload of logic."

"He has a fucking name you know," I snapped, glaring at him.

"What, you crushin' on him or somthin'?" Nathan accused. "The posh totty and the weird kid, how cute!"

"I'm not fucking posh, and I don't have a crush on anybody! Stop acting like you're still in primary school!" He stuck his tongue out infuriatingly, and I gave him the finger, to which he just grinned at. "Fucking prick," I muttered, giving the ground a small jab with my picker.

We kept walking until we arrived at the parking garage where we had been told to go, and began doing our job. I pushed around disgusting pieces of litter (including more than a few crusty tissues), when Curtis spoke up.

"What is that?"

All of us turned in the direction he was looking towards. There, lying in a corner of the garage, was an older man, bare ass up in the air, completely unconscious. Carefully, we all walked towards him, until we all stood a few feet away.

"Is 'e breafin'?" Kelly asked, sticking a hand in her pocket.

"I'm not checking," I said, my nose scrunching up.

Alisha stepped forward, poking his bum with her picker. "Hey nude guy, you're naked," she stated with a smirk.

He shifted, and then rolled over, giving us all a flash of his cock, an uproar of "Oh!"s coming from us. I quickly turned, shielding my eyes and cringing. Now, sure I was no stranger to nudity—I was a twenty-one year old girl for god's sake. But I didn't have any desire to see some stranger's dick that we found passed out in an empty parking garage.

I vaguely heard someone snap a photo, and noticed Simon had his phone out. Okay, gross.

"You alright there?" I heard Nathan ask, looking over at me with a grin.

"I'm fine, has he covered up yet?" I asked quickly, feeling my cheeks go a bit red.

I noticed him turn back towards the man, a look of disgust and realization crossing his face, shouting "_You!_" before the man took off, running straight past us. "Hey!" He yelled again, and I finally turned around, seeing the man running off out of the parking lot, Nathan watching him go.

"You wanna tell us who that was?" Curtis asked, laughing.

"He's me mum's—he lives with my mum." Nathan responded, in obvious distress.

I couldn't help but smirk, Alisha and Kelly still cackling beside me. "Your stepdad has got a _massive_ cock," Alisha said, pointing her picker at Nathan, causing another uproar of laughter.

"I know, Jesus! And he's not my stepdad, alright?" Nathan replied hurriedly, almost pouting.

_Hmph, cute,_ I couldn't help but think only half-sarcastically, but quickly ignored the thought, noticing the curious look I got from Kelly. Fuck. I smiled in response, trying to blow it off as nothing. I was going to have to keep my head under wraps around her.

"Did you see that thing? That was like, monster big." Alisha winced. "Your mum'll hurt."

Nathan quickly stuck his fingers in his ears, shutting his eyes. "La la la, shut up!"

"Why is 'e naked?" Kelly inquired.

"Yeah, that's a good question," I added, smirking at Nathan. "Why's your stepdad sleeping naked in parking garages? He's not a homeless, is he?"

"He's obviously some kind of pervert. Or he's gay," Alisha replied, as if it was obvious.

"That follows," Curtis retorted.

"What?" Alisha asked, glaring. "He's cruising for rough trade! They _love_ that shit!"

"Aw, a little light homophobia, go for it!" Curtis shot back.

"Yeah, cause it's obviously only the gay ones that runnin' around streaking, not the crazy, stupid-ass white boys," I added. I shot an accusing look towards Nathan, who sneered back at me.

"Or 'e could be a rapist, 'ere's loads of 'em 'round 'ere," Kelly said, leaning on her picker.

"Oh, thanks for that information, that'll help me sleep at night!" I retorted, crossing my arms, my trash bag on the ground and picker still in hand.

"Maybe he's a werewolf," Simon said, each of us staring at him.

Nathan pointed his picker at him. "Twat!"

"What?" He asked nervously. "It's what happens in films and stuff. You turn into a werewolf, you kill someone, then you wake up somewhere naked. Like a zoo."

"What, like the storm turned him into a werewolf or somethin'?" I inquired skeptically.

"Maybe," Simon replied softly.

"Look, he's not a werewolf! The guy's such a pussy he needs my mum to open up jars for him! I'm sure if he was a werewolf he would be able to open jars of peanut butter by himself!" Nathan snapped.

"Whot if the storm did mess 'im op? Like Lacey said?" Kelly argued.

"That's bullocks. What are the chances?" Nathan said hesitantly.

After another moment of discussion, we shook off the encounter, turning and beginning to pick up again.

Once we had picked the garage clean (for the most part), we ended up back at the community center, changed back into our normal clothes—me dressed in high-waisted jean shorts, a loose black-and-red plaid flannel tucked into them, and some white Chucks.

The recreation room was now filled with tables of snacks, and a couple of sad looking balloons, and there was a severe lack in anyone under 60.

There were old people everywhere, a couple awkwardly shuffling to the tune of some awful song, some sitting and playing various cliché board games by themselves, and a few aimlessly wandering around the snack tables. It was a pretty desolate sight.

"Help out," our new probation worker, the same woman who had questioned us earlier, Sally, announced. "Talk to them, make sure everyone's having a good time." We all stood there for a moment, silent. "Move," she ordered, flustered.

We all shifted out of the line, dispersing amongst the old and dying, awkwardly beginning to hang around anyone who didn't look too horribly depressing.  
I sat beside an old man who's shaking hands were attempting to pour his tea, and I quickly took the pot from him, pouring it myself before he spilled it all over himself. "Do you take sugar?" I asked with a polite smile.

Even if I thought this was shit work, I didn't want to be a bitch, since it wasn't any of these people's fault that I was stuck hanging out with them. It's not like they could've just chosen to die a couple years earlier. I lounged in the chair as the man beside me sipped his tea, thanking me and going on about how I reminded him of his granddaughter. I just smiled and pretended to listen, nodding when I felt like I needed to while my eyes discreetly checked out what everyone else was doing. Curtis was dancing with some old woman, Kelly was sitting with a man in a wheelchair (seeming in a pretty similar situation to myself), Alisha had just stalked off, and Nathan was at the snack table with another girl. A _pretty_ girl. I blinked, trying to not let a look of surprise cross my face as I watched out of the corner of my eye.

It was a bit obvious that Nathan was trying to chat her up, smiling and not being his usual asshole-self from what I could tell. The blonde girl he was talking with started smiling and laughing, before some old bird dragged Nathan away for a dance. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, why, I was not completely sure, and I blinked, trying to ignore the odd feeling that had seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Sorry, I don't think I ever got your name."

My attention was drawn back to the old man beside me.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Lacey," I said with a toothy smile, hoping that he didn't have good enough sight to see that it was fake.

"Oh, it's good to meet you. I'm Richard," he replied in a thick Welsh accent, returning my smile. He then continued on about his grandchildren, saying how his granddaughter was going to some fancy boarding school at the moment, about to graduate.

_I wished things were going as good for me as they apparently were for her...I guess they had been when I was her age. God, now I'm starting to sound like one of these geezers, the old must be contagious._

I internally winced, before standing. "I'm sorry sir, but I've got to go to the loo. I'll be right back," I said, rushing out of the room, and I couldn't help be see Nathan trying to shoo the grandmother he was now swaying with away. I smirked.

* * *

I entered the toilets, surprised as I saw Alisha there, looking a bit frustrated. "Hey, everything al'ight with you?" I asked, coming up behind her as she was looking at herself in the mirror.

She jumped, turning around, letting out a sigh of relief. "Shit, ya scared me. I'm fine," she mumbled.

"You sure? I saw you run out a couple minutes ago, something happen?"

She heaved a sigh, crossing her arms. "Nothing. Some old guy just grabbed my hand, and got all disgusting, like what happened with Curtis or whatever when..."

She didn't have to finish her sentence, I already knew what she was referring to. "Do you know why it's happening?" I asked, leaning my back against a bathroom stall.

"'Course not! If I did, I wouldn't let some grandpa try to feel me up!"

I held up my hands in surrender, frowning. "Christ, that sounds pretty shit," I said, shaking my head. "Let's just hope it all blows over like Nathan said," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair.

"Let's hope," she grumbled, before strutting out of the bathroom.

I watched her go, before ducking into a stall, trying not to think to much about her dilemma. I had more important things to worry about, like why I felt my stomach shift again at the mention of Nathan's name, and getting back before Mr. Richard spilled his tea on himself.

* * *

"Someone knows," Curtis said suddenly as we were all packing up in the locker room.

The old-people box social had just ended for the day, and we had been set free, all of us shuffling back to the locker rooms to get our stuff and go. I was standing in front of my open locker, slinging my carmel-colored backpack over my shoulder, and I turned to glance at Curtis, who was clutching a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Someone knows we killed our probation worker."

There was a moment of silence, all of us processing what he had said. "Are you for real?" I asked, looking down at the paper, catching a peek at the cliché magazine-cut-out letters glued to the paper.

"Is this a wind-op?" Kelly asked, leaning against her locker. "Is this you?" She turned to Nathan accusingly.

"If I was trying to wind you up, I think if be a little more creative," Nathan said, seeming offended by the notion for all the wrong reasons. "_'I know what film you saw last summer'_," he added mockingly.

"Thos isn't fonny!" Kelly snapped, glaring at him.

"If I wanted to freak you out, I would've dug up the body and stuck that in your locker!"

"If it wasn't him, then who was it?" Simon inquired, all of us exchanging nervous looks.

"What if it was your step-dad?" I asked, looking towards Nathan. I saw Alisha and Kelly smirk. "It'd sure be a good way to get back at you for peepin' at his cock."

"He's not my step-dad!" Nathan snapped. "And he doesn't even know about half the shit I do! How would he even get in the locker anyway?"

"Well, maybe he'd be able to seduce the new probation worker, with the size of his—"

"Shut up!" Nathan almost shouted, for once actually a bit embarrassed. "It isn't fucking him, he's too much of a pussy to try anything like this, just shut up about it!"

A few snickers came from the group, but soon the tone lost its lightness. "Well... We've all done stuff," Nathan offered, seeming a bit uncomfortable. "They could mean anything." He added, gaining confidence as he spoke.

We all looked at Curtis.

"It was in your locker," Alisha pointed out, gesturing towards it.

"This was meant for all of us!" Curtis exclaimed, exasperated that no one seemed to be believing him. "They're talking about the probation worker."

"Okay, okay," Nathan said, waving his hand. "Let's just say you're right. If they actually knew something, they wouldn't be dickin' around stickin' notes on lockers. They'd of called the police, and we'd all be banged up in jail gettin' gang raped in the showers!" He said, making some disturbing thrusting gestures before walking towards Curtis. "But this—this mean they have no evidence, no proof. Nothing." He leaned against Curtis' locker. "And anyway, I bet this is about some totally unrelated shit that you've done. So," he straightened. "If we're all done freaking out over nothing, there's somewhere I need to be." He slapped Curtis' arm, before promptly walking out.

_I never thought I'd see the day where he'd _actually_ said something intelligent,_ I thought, earning another peculiar look from Kelly. Once again, I played it off as nothing.

"Please tell me you don't actually believe that prick," Curtis said, looking around at us for back-up.

"Well, 'oever did et is jus' tryin' to freak os out, right? So we jus' act normal," Kelly said, sticking her hands in her pockets.

We were quiet for a moment, before I finally spoke up. "Sounds good to me."

We all turned back to our lockers, each of us trying to dismiss the unnerving note.

* * *

I went home later that night, feasting on some Roman noodles, nursing a beer and watching some documentary on the Discovery Channel. I was interrupted as my phone started humming _Carry On My Wayward Son_, and I snatched it up, wearily looking at the screen, blinking when I saw the name written across it.

I sat up straight, rubbing my eyes with the heel of my hand, double checking to see if I was reading it right. My eyebrows knitted together, before I rushed to answer it, quickly pressing the phone against my ear.

"Co—_Cody_?" I asked, fumbling with my remote to mute the television.

"Hey, sis," he answered, hearing his deep chuckle on the other end of the line.

I paused, letting out some sort of mix of a laugh and a sigh, my stomach twisting at the sound of his voice, that of which it had been months since I had last heard. Hell, it felt like years. Then again, months probably did seem a lot longer for not talking, considering I had been with him non-stop for the better part of my life.

"Hey, um... It's, uh, been a while," I said, running a hand through my hair, leaning forward on my spot on the couch. "Uh, whatcha callin' me for?"

Another laugh. "What, I can't call my big sister just cause I want to?"

"Not since we haven't talked in three months." There was silence on the other end of the line, and I knew that got to him. "Why haven't you talked to me?" I asked, not sure whether I should be pissed for the lack of communication or relieved that he had actually decided to pick up a phone.

"Hey, I'm... I'm sorry, you know that, right? I've just moved out of dad's place, and—"

"You _what_?" I asked, standing up quickly. "You _moved out_? Cody, you're barely eighteen! You don't even have a _job_, what the fuck are you thinking?"

"I got a job," he answered, silencing me. "Look, don't worry about it. I'm fine. I got a job helping out at this bar. I'm learning how to mix drinks so I can become a bartender."

"You're barely even legal to drink and your already trying to become a bartender?" I questioned critically.

"It's the best I could get. It's better than being a dish boy."

I frowned, running a hand through my hair. "You couldn't get a job as a waiter or something? At a store? Not some sleazy bar?"

"Hey, it's not _that_ sleazy! Like I said, it's the best I could get on short notice. I needed to get out of the house."

I paused, processing his words. "Cody, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just said you needed to get out, what the hell happened?"

I heard him sigh heavily. "I was just getting sick of dad's shit. He didn't want me talking to you 'cause of everything that went down on Sunday."

I didn't have to ask which Sunday. I knew the simple name of the day was always going to weigh heavy on me, and the rest of my family. Just the mention of the day made my stomach twist, and I cringed slightly, pursing my lips.

"He was watching my calls. It's fucking bullshit. When I told him to fuck off, he gave his whole tangent about _"It's my house, my rules"_, and I decided that if he was going to act like that, I might as well get my own place. I was 18, I didn't need to be treated like some fourteen year old girl with a douchebag boyfriend that I wasn't allowed to see. I'm fine, don't worry."

"Where are you now?" I asked, rushing into the kitchen, snatching a pad of paper and pen.

"I'm staying at a Motel 6 for now. The one off Balfe Street. I'm gonna get an apartment soon, I'm looking at a place near the community center." I scribbled down the street name.

I tried to ignore his comment about the community center, my face burning with shame. I didn't want him seeing me everyday hanging about there, in my awful orange jumpsuit paying off my community service, but that wasn't my main concern at the moment. "Dad's just letting you live in a motel?"

"We got into it last week. I kept on defending you, and..." He laughed bitterly. "Let's just say neither of us are daddy's favorite anymore."

"Fuck," I muttered, pressing a hand against my forehead.

He paused, before speaking up softly. "Mom's been helping when she can."

I took a sharp breath, pursing my lips. I hesitated, trying to figure out what I was going to say. Last time I had seen mum had been a week or so after I got sentenced to my community service, and she hadn't been doing so well. "Is she... She doin' alright?"

"Yeah." Cody said softly, and I could almost hear him smile on the other side of the line. "Yeah, she's been better. She's been out of the hospital for a while now, and she's been able to get some rest. She's still been pretty out of it. She hasn't been taking her medicine."

"You know why not?"

"She says she feels worse on it. I can't blame her, with all those shit side affects."

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me, heaving a sigh. "Yeah. Tell her to ring me, alright? I'm worried about her."

"I will."

We were both quiet on the line for a moment. I was still trying to absorb the fact fact that I was finally talking to _Cody_, even after three-plus months, as well as all the other information.

He now wasn't a total bum, and had a job, and was looking at apartments. Dad (maybe?) kicked him out. Mom was okay, and somehow able to help support Cody as well as herself, even if she could barely take care of herself. She was probably digging into her retirement funds again. I frowned at the thought, but decided that was something for her and I to discuss.

"Hey, I gotta go," Cody said softly, and bit my lip, letting out a breath.

"Oh, um... Alright. Okay. Call me, alright? Don't go disappearin' on me again," I said, a light smile creeping onto my face.

He chuckled. "Alright. Love ya."

I swallowed hard, breaking out into a smile. It was an actual, genuine smile, not just a smile you have when something's funny, or the smile you have just to be polite. It was a very real, very rare smile, that was all teeth and probably not very cute, but felt better than any other one. "Love you too," I said, my voice a bit shaky.

"Oh, don't get all soft, you pussy," he said on the other line, and I laughed, ending in a hiccup.

"Fuck off, you wanker. See ya."

"See ya."

The line went dead, and I rubbed my eyes, trying to ignore any sort of dampness from them.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so after a little week-long wait, there's chapter four! It was a bit shorter than usual, only about 3,500 words, but I just thought that would be a really good place to end. Finally, a bit of background info on Lacey. What do you think of it? What happened between her and her dad? Why was her mother in the hospital? And what's up with her and her brother Cody? All questions will be answered eventually. Do you guys like learning more about her? Should I have more scenes separate from the show-storyline with her? Do you like how she's edited into it? Please tell me! And a big thank you to LancelotAlbion567 for their review! I love hearing from you guys, especially since now I officially have 150+ views on this story-I know it's not a ton, but it's still a big deal for me.**

**Finally, I have a bit of bad news-this week I probably won't be able to write/update much. Sadly, I wasn't able to write much last week, and now I've only written ahead of this chapter by maybe a couple hundred words. Also, this week, I'm in a play, and it's production week, so I'll be staying after school every single night until at least seven or eight, and then I'll have homework on top of that. It's going to be like that until next Saturday, when we have closing night. I'll do what I can, but no promises on lots of updates. Still, thank you for reading, and please favorite, follow, and leave a review! Happy Halloween! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

I was off community service for a few days after that, and was able to relax and actually get some stuff done-most of which consisted of catching up on television shows and trying to contact my mum. After the call with Cody, I had been desperately trying get her to pick up her phone, but it wasn't happening-and she wasn't responding to texts, emails, or skype messages either.

I couldn't figure out why she wouldn't want to talk to me. Unlike dad, she had been a bit more supportive of me after that Sunday. Hell, she was the one who picked out my flat for me, and pitched in a bit of money to pay for the first rent. We always talked, most of it consisting of the two of us ranting about whatever new stupid decision dad had made to dig himself even deeper into shit, but we were still close. At least, as close as we could be.

Then she was in the hospital. I told her she shouldn't drive when she started her new meds, but she didn't listen. Then dad wouldn't let me see her, and she couldn't do anything about it because she was too drugged up to say anything. After that, everything just stopped.

I sighed, turning my phone over in my hand as the phone once again went to voicemail.

"Hey mum. It's me, Lacey, as you've probably guessed... Sorry for all these calls. I'm just worried, after what Cody told me. Give me a call, a'ight?" I was quiet for a moment. "Please," I added softly, hanging up.

I leaned forward, pressing my phone against my head, heaving a sigh. This was so stupid. If she had wanted to talk, she would've called me once she was out of the hospital. Maybe she was mad because I didn't visit. But that wasn't my fault, it was dad's—dammit, if the divorce papers would just go through already, this wouldn't have happened. Did he tell her that I hadn't tried to visit? If he did, I was going to rip him a new one, even if he _was_ my dad. _It's not like he had been acting like it lately, anyway._

Then my phone buzzed.

I jumped slightly, pulling it away from my head, hope rising in my chest as I looked at the caller ID.

I deflated a tiny bit as I read it, but wasn't disappointed, seeing Cody's face on the screen. I picked up. "Hey, bucko."

"What did you just call me?"

I laughed through the line, shaking my head. "Nothing. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask if you could swing by the bar. You could have a drink and we could talk about all the shit's that's gone down. What do you think?"

I hesitated, glancing at the clock on my tiny oven. It was only four, so it seemed pretty early to go drinking, but... "Alright, I'll stop by. What bar do you work at?"

"_The Bar_."  
"Yeah, which one?"  
"_The Bar_."  
"What?"  
"It's _The Bar_, that's what it's called. I don't know, it's supposed to be clever or somethin', it's really hipster. It's off 81st Street, next to the café."

"The Hob Knob?"

"That's it. I get off at five, so swing by in a little bit, alright?" He said, and I heard someone shout his name in the background. "I gotta go. See ya in a few?"

"Yeah, see ya," I replied, smiling slightly.

"Alright. Cheers." He hung up.

I quickly changed into some white skinny jeans and a teal shirt, tucking it in only at the front, and I threw on my black leather jacket and ankle boots before walking out the door.

It was a short drive there, and it tried to fix my slightly frizzy hair as I drove, ignoring the few honks that followed me.

I was a bit nervous.

I mean, this was going to be my first time seeing my brother in a few months. Sure, we had shared a few conversations through text and on the phone since his first call, but I would actually be seeing him, in person, again.

I wondered if he would look different. Would he be taller? I wouldn't be surprised, the way he grew. Maybe he finally grew out of that almost-bowl-cut and actually decided to cut his hair. Maybe he would be wearing actual, proper deodorant, instead of drowning himself in _AXE_ and saying he showered.

With all these thoughts running through my head, I drove up into the small parking lot for the bar, peeking out the windshield at it in front of me. I checked the time—4:37. He would be getting off pretty soon.

I bit my lip, glancing at myself in my rear-view mirror. I wondered what he would think of me, after a couple months. I didn't think I had changed much—admittedly, I had gotten a nose stud after I left, and I changed my style a teensy bit so I didn't look so much like a pastor's daughter, but I would say I still looked almost the same. Pursing my lips, sighing and climbing out of the car, I slowly walked up to _The Bar_.

I pushed open the door with my shoulder, met with the strong scent of alcohol and steak fries. I looked around the weirdly homey but at the same time desolate bar, chewing my lip. It was pretty empty, as to be expected on a Sunday afternoon, only an occasional booth filled with a sad-looking drunk.

And, at the bar, his back faced towards me, was none other than Cody. I quietly walked forward, careful not to have the floorboards creak underneath my feet as I crept towards him, before slipping onto a barstool. He heard me.

"Hey, what can I—" he stopped as he turned to face me, recognition crossing his face, before grinning. "Hey, Lacey."

He looked different, more different than I thought he would—he had cut his mousy brown hair, thank god, and it was now nice and short, with only sort-of bangs that just curled over the top of his forehead. He had a tiny bit of stubble, making him look weirdly older, but his bright blue eyes still showed traces of his young, immature self. He had grown since I last saw him, and he seemed more well filled out, a bit more toned, not as scrawny. The dark green bro-tank he was wearing showed off his arms, which were slowly beginning to get a bit of muscle, and he looked better than ever.

"You look... Different," he said, a slightly unbelieving smile on his face.

"I could say the same to you," I replied, laughing gently. "When did you cut your hair?"

"Just after that Sunday. It's been getting a little long, I've been meaning to cut it," he said, shrugging and running a hand through it. "Why?"

"I like it, it suits you," I said softly.

"When did you the, uh..." He tapped his nose.

"Oh, the piercing?" I asked with a smile. "A while ago, a week or so after I got my flat," I replied softly. We were both quiet for a moment, just taking the moment in, adjusting to the new looks each of us had gotten since last seeing each other. "So, uh... How's the bartending been treatin' ya?" I asked in a lame attempt to start a conversation.

He chuckled. "Not to bad. The tips are good, 'specially if I can flirt a bit."

Laughing, I shoved his arm. "That's a bit cheap, don't ya think?"

He shrugged and smirked. "Whatever pays the bills. What about you, you've gotten a job yet?"

I frowned slightly, shaking my head. "No, not yet. I want to get my community service done before I do. I don't want someone from work to call me and me have to answer '_Sorry, can't talk now, my probation worker's watching me pick up dog shit_'. Anyway, I don't think anyone would want to hire me with the state I'm in."

"Hey, don't say that. I'm practically a homeless, and I got hired here. You'll find work somewhere," he replied, before an older man pushed open the door to the back, bored eyes settling on my brother.

"Walters, what are you doing?" He asked authoritatively.

Cody straightened, sending him a charming smile. "Nothing, Mr. Chamberland, just helping a customer," he replied, turning towards me. "Long Island Iced Tea, right?" I blinked, and nodded, ignoring the fact that I hated the drink. He turned around, mixing the alcohol, and the man slipped back behind the door. "Asshole," Cody muttered, and I smirked.

"Is that your boss?" I asked, leaning against the countertop. "And can I get Manhattan instead?"

"Whiskey?" He questioned, and I shrugged. He dumped out what he had started, instead grabbing another bottle off the shelf. "Yeah, he is. And he's a proper prick. Sits back on his ass all day and then gets pissy when I take a second to relax."

"He sounds like I dream," I said, resting my chin on my palm as I watched him. "So, why again did you take a job like this if you've got such a shitty boss?"

"I told you, it was all I could manage getting. No one's exactly desperate to hire a gorgeous young man with no experience, references, or particular skills."

"_Gorgeous_?" I scoffed. "That's hilarious."

"Hey, that hurts," he shot back, laughing, setting the drink in front of me and dropping a cherry in it. "Voila."

I took a sip, swishing it in my mouth for a second, and swallowed, ignoring the bitter taste. "Not bad."

"Thanks. I'm still learning," he shrugged, glancing at the clock. "Annnnnd... My shift's over," he grinned, throwing the tag strewn across his shoulder onto the counter behind him and coming out around the other side of the bar, just as his boss emerged from the back room again.

"Where's Angela?" He grumbled bitterly.

Cody shrugged, smiling. "I don't know, but my shift's over. You might have to find someone else to take over," he said in a sweet voice, leaning towards me. "You know what, I think I might know a place that'll be hiring soon."

* * *

The next day we were back in the community center, sweeping up the floors, and Nathan seemed to be bouncing off the walls, like usual.

"Cock, anus, bit of ballsack," I heard him say to Kelly, pointing at his phone.

"Ew, whot's that?" She exclaimed, taking the phone.

"That's ballsack! It's from a low angle, Jesus!"

I cringed just at the conversation, turning towards them and stopping my sweeping.

"'Ell where were you last night?" Kelly asked, looking up at him, but he ignored the question, instead strutting over to me, shoving the phone in my face.

"Look! Cock, anus, ballsack?"

My nose scrunched up in distaste, head cocking to the side. "What's that?"

"That's cock! Look, this guy is livin' with my mum, we've got to do something!"

"Like whot?" Kelly asked, carrying a box to the other side of the room.

"Can you get me a gun?" He asked, actually sounding serious.

"I ain't gettin' _you_ a gun," she said immediately.

"Come on, you know someone, right? Just a little one, nothing too larry!"

"There's no way I'm gettin' a dick 'ead, like _you_, a gon," Kelly replied.

"You can get a gun off the internet," Simon suggested.

"What are you planning on doing, anyway? Going up to him and waving a gun around until he packs up and leaves?" I asked skeptically.

"I don't know!" Nathan said, exasperated, pausing. "Alright, what if we just go around there tonight, and we'll talk to him, and we'll be mature, and polite, and then we'll tell him to fuck off!"

"And whot if 'e says no?" Kelly questioned.

"I don't know, we'll improvise!" He replied with a wave of his hand. "So who's with me?"

Silence.

Nathan let out a huff, putting his hands on his hips. "It's like that, isn't it?"

"Like _what_?" I asked snarkily.

"So much for being united by a horrific, life-changing, shared experience." He looked at us knowingly. "Last week?" Silence. "The situation?" Silence. "We killed our probation worker!"

An uproar of shushes came from us, all of us glaring at him.

"Well, shout it out, will you?" I snapped at him, looking around a bit nervously.

"What, that counts for nothing?" Nathan said, over-dramatic hurt in his voice.

"Just because we all almost got killed together doesn't mean I'm gonna go help you face your nudist step-dad!" I hissed, crossing my arms.

"I'll go with you," Simon said, stepping forward. "You know, if you want someone to go with you. I'll come."

I shook my head, turning my back to them and rubbing my temples.

"I'm not bein' funny, but—you and me, buddyin' up, kickin' ass? I'm just not feelin' it, but hey, lovely thought!" Nathan retorted, double pounding his heart. "Cheers."

He slumped into one of the the awful plastic chairs, and we all went back to our work, setting out the rest of them.

Soon after, we retreated back to the locker rooms, Alisha, Kelly and I all standing in front of our lockers. I listened to my music, trying to ignore their conversation as I unzipped my jumpsuit, slipping it off my shoulders, letting it pool on the ground.

"Are you engaged?" I heard Alisha ask, and I pulled out my other earbud, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Engaged?" I asked, glancing at her hand-sure enough, there was a ring.

"I wos, not anymor'," she said definitely.

"Why, what happened?" Alisha asked, ignoring her possible sensitivity on the subject.

"I could 'ear whot 'e wos thinkin', yeah? An' 'e wasn't exactly bein' romantic."

I couldn't help but laugh. It was sad, yes, but Kelly seemed pretty over it, and it was a bit funny. I pulled my white tank over my head, grabbing my jacket and tugging it on.

"'Ave you been with anyone? Since you've been doin' your thing?" Kelly asked Alisha, no doubt referencing her little incidents with touching.

"Nah, not for long. I tried it out on a couple guys, just for a couple of seconds. They got _proper_ horny. One of 'um was quite fit, actually."

"'Ave you checked anybody else out?" Kelly asked.

"What do you think?" She replied curtly.

"Whot 'bout you?" Kelly asked, glancing at me as I tugged up my jeans.

"Nah, I haven't been with anyone since... Well shit, not since secondary school, at least not properly," I said, slipping on my red pumps.

"Thot sucks arse. Don't cha get lonley?"

I shrugged. "It's not that awful. It's better than dealing with all the bullshit of bein' with somebody. And it's not like I'm exactly in the best place for a relationship. Anyway, some people are just better off by themselves," I said, grabbing my bag.

"Damn straight," Alisha mumbled, before the three of us walked out.

* * *

I was walking out to my shitspot of a car, keys in hand, when I noticed Nathan leaning against the outer wall of the community center, phone in hand and seeming more than a bit frustrated. I slowed to a stop, still a good ways away from him. "You al'ight?" I called, my head tilting to the side as I watched him. His head shot up, seeming shocked that I had paid attention to him. "Aren't you supposed to be beatin' the shit out of your step-dad or somethin'?"

"'E's not my step-dad!" He shouted back, glaring at me. "And, yeah, I just wanted to give my mum a call, see if she was at home or not before I kick his arse."

I watched him skeptically, taking a few steps towards him. "You sure? You're not just chickening out?"

He darkened. "I'm not a fuckin' pussy, I can handle my own step-dad!"

"So he is your step-dad?"

"_No_!" He snapped, flustered.

I laughed. "Calm down, you dickhead. I was only teasin'. Why so sensitive?"

"Oh, well sorry if I don't like everybody talkin' about my mum's boyfriend's massive cock!" He spat back, and I laughed again.

"Alright, alright, whatever you say. Jesus. Well, if you need a ride there or whatever... I wouldn't mind giving you a lift," I said, shrugging slightly. "I mean, it'll be funny to see you try and kick the shit out of a grown ass man anyway," I added quickly.

He looked at me peculiarly, narrowing his eyes. "You tryin' to be funny or somethin'?"

"I'm not trying," I said, recieving a blank look. I huffed. "Look, do you want a ride or not? Unless you got your own set of wheels?"

He hesitated, before sighing. "Yeah, alright. But this is a one time thing, I don't want nobody thinkin' I'm gonna be livin' of some posh totty's charity!"

"I'm _not_ fucking posh!" I snapped, rolling my eyes and turning towards my car, which was one of the few remaining in the lot.

It was a shitty old station wagon, with an awful red paint job and hideous wood paneling on the sides. It looked like a 70's soccer mum's dream ride, and I only had it because I had managed to get it for free from a friend of my mum's.

"_This_ is your car?" Nathan asked, for once sounding genuinely concerned rather than sarcastic.

"At least I got one," I retorted, unlocking it and climbing into the driver's seat. Nathan followed, settling into the passenger seat, glancing around the interior.

There was a cheesy pine-tree air freshener hanging on the rear view mirror, and the center consul was piled with assorted shit that I had dropped there-loose change, some random business cards, an empty key-ring, some earbuds, a CD labeled "THAT ONE SONG BY THAT ONE BAND", and anything else that could come to mind. Sticking my keys in the ignition, I popped the CD into the player (which was decorated with glittery hello kitty stickers from the previous owner) and pressed play, _Ain't No Rest For The Wicked_ by Cage The Elephant beginning to play.

"What's this shit?" Nathan asked, his nose scrunching up in distaste.

"Music."

"Well, yeah, but what the fuck is it?"

"Look, it's my car, so my music. If you don't like it, you're free to walk," I replied, pulling out of the parking space.

He scowled, but settled into his seat, deciding to sulk silently.

"So what's goin' on between you and your step dad anyway? Or, your mum's boyfriend, or whatever." I asked, pulling out. "Where am I headed?"

"Just head down Therber street, it's towards the end of there. And you're quite nosy, aren't you?" He accused, watching me with a smirk.

"Hey, I just want to know if he's going come running out in the nude with a shotgun or something if you piss him off. Why do you hate him so much anyway?"

"'Cause he's a goddamn prick, that's why."

"Wow, I can totally see your understanding, thanks for that insightful outlook," I retorted, rolling my eyes. "Seriously. Why are you acting like he's such a dickhead? I mean, I get that he runs around town with his dick out and all, but what else has he done?"

"None of your business."

"He doesn't beat your mum or anything, does he?"

"No! Jesus, _no_!" Nathan said, looking at me with a bit of shock. "You think he would still be standing if he did? I just don't like 'im, he isn't right for my mum."

"So what, he's a dick to your mum?"

"No, not... No."

"Has he, like, brainwashed her to hate you or something?"

"Well," he hesitated, thinking a second. "I mean, not _exactly_, but—"

"So he's good to your mum, he's at least decent to you, considering your mum still loves you and all, so why do you hate him so much?"

"He's just a little pussy, alright!" He snapped, crossing his arms. "He's not bad, but my mum's great, and she deserves better than a shitface like him. She can do better than a shitface like him, she just doesn't think so."

"Jesus, you sound like an overprotective 12 year old," I scoffed, seeing him shoot another glare towards me. "Don't you think it's your mom's decision who she dates, not yours? It's not like you're still living with her or anything, so it doesn't exactly affect you too much. Don't you want her to be happy?" We were both quiet for a while, just watching the road. I could tell I had struck a nerve with him, and I could see why. Now he had to re-think this whole thing, because of me. "If it makes you feel any better, I still think you should do something about him. I mean, if my mom was dating some nudist that slept around in parking garages behind her back, I would want to kick his ass too."

I smirked, seeing him do the same out of the corner of my eye.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait on this chapter guys. It's been a busy couple of weeks, but next week is Thanksgiving break, so I'll have some time to write! But, a warning to everyone-I'm starting to get to that place where I feel like stopping writing, and it happens with every story I ever write. So, I'm going to try and force myself to write instead of discarding this story. I really want to keep writing, since the ****_Misfits_****fandom is so small, and there's so few proper fan fictions on this site for it, other than one-shots. But thank you all for reading, I'll definitely update next week! I'm going to try and maybe set up a schedule for updating so I can keep it consistent. What do you guys think of every other Thursday? Leave a review and tell me! Thanks to all the people that followed and favorited this story, it means a lot. But, thanks to everyone for reading, I'll update soon! See ya!**

**P.S.: If you want to listen to Lacey's CD, this is it: /jeanellemarie/that-one-song-by-that-one-band . It is not my creation, all credit goes to the creator.**


	6. Chapter 6

I soon pulled up to his mum's house, slowing to a stop.

"So I'll just wait in the car?" I asked unsurely, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, unless you wanna see me kick the livin' shit outta my stepdad, then yeah," he responded with his usual sarcasm.

"As much as I would love to see that, I'll pass. I'd better just stay out here, in case you need a getaway car."

"Yeah, sounds good. Keep the engine runnin'," he replied, patting my back before hopping out.

I laughed, leaning over the console and shutting his door behind him. I watched as he walked across the lawn, ducking out behind the house and out of sight. He was no doubt sneaking in through the back or something equally ridiculous.

I was only in the car for about another five or ten minutes, bobbing my head to the beat of _Feel Good Inc._ by the Gorillaz, not noticing Nathan stumbling back towards the car.

"Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats, lining them up like ass cracks! Lay these ponies at the—_fucking shit_!" I snapped, jumping as I heard him climb into the car, looking awfully defeated. There was quite a large red mark on his cheek, and he seemed in shock. "Dude, what happened?" I asked, turning down the volume.

He was silent, seeming to have trouble speaking. "She hit me," he said, sounding like he was struggling to believe himself.

"You're fucking with me, right?" I asked, shock obvious on my face.

He just shook his head blankly.

"That's not okay, you know that, right? That's _not_ fucking okay. Why did she do it?"

"I broke his nose."

"Wait, _what_? You broke her fucking boyfriend's _nose_?"

He nodded.

"Shit man, and you didn't think she's be pissed?"

He shook his head.

"Fuck! Did you at least tell her about 'im being a nudist or whatever?"

He was quiet, debating what to say. "She already knew."

"_No_."

He nodded.

I was quiet.

"Dude, that's fucked up. That's really fucked up," I said softly, sighing and shaking my head.

It was quiet for a moment, the only sound in the car the hum of the CD.

"Were you rapping when I came in?"

"Oh, fuck _off_. You just broke your stepdad's nose, you don't have any room to be talking."

He smirked, a slightly forced laugh passing his lips. The humor quickly wore off, and we were left in car, stuck with the depressing realization of Nathan's situation.

"She'd never done that before," he said quietly. "She never hit me. Even when I was little, never have me a spankin' or nothin'."

I paused, choosing my words carefully. "I'm sorry," I said after a moment. It was all I could say. I didn't know how to comfort him—his mum had just slapped him, what was I supposed to say? So I just stayed quiet, and we stayed like that for a long time.

"You've got anywhere to go?" I asked finally, looking up at him.

He hesitated, seeming to decide what exactly to reveal to me. I couldn't blame him. In the past ten minutes, I probably learned more about his personal life than anyone should.

"If you need it, you can, uh... Spend the night at my place. I don't mind. It's small, but I know you're sort of stressin' right now and—"

"It's alright," he interrupted, his eyes down. "I've got a mate I can stay with. Don't need to get all sappy."

I froze, watching him carefully. He was obviously struggling, seeming to be lost in thought, the slight smirk on his face that I thought would be permanent was gone. But I didn't want to prod—I know I had done enough of that this past half hour. "Alright," I said softly. "Where to?"

* * *

We stopped in front of a tiny home, that looked like the opposite of the kind of place where Nathan would stay. "This is your house?" I asked, unbelieving.

"Not mine," he answered. "Just a friend's. I'll see you later," he said, climbing out, but I caught his arm. He turned around, shocked by the sudden movement. "What?"

"Just..." I paused, choosing my words carefully. "Take care of yourself, alright? Don't do anything stupid." I slowly took my hand back, popping open the glove box and taking out a pen and notepad, scribbling something down. "Give me a call if you need anything, alright?"

He took the paper, looking down at it with confusion. "Uh, thanks," he said, stuffing the note into his pocket. "Yeah. I'll give you a ring."

I nodded, smiling slightly. "You do that. See ya."

"Cheers."

He shut the door, walking up the sidewalk to the house, and I waited. I didn't want him just wait for me to leave, and walk off to where he was really planning on going. I felt like an over protective parent, but I couldn't help it—after all that had just happened, I think it was understandable.

He walked to the door, knocking, and it opened a moment later. I squinted to see who it was, if it was Curtis or Simon, but was shocked as I recognized the silhouette in the doorway. It was the blonde girl from the community center, the volunteer he was chatting up.

_He was fucking the volunteer girl._

Before he was able to wave me off, I stepped on the gas, pulling out and quickly driving off.

I wasn't sure what I was feeling—I wanted to laugh and punch him at the same time. He had somehow managed to actually get someone to sleep with him, which was a shock in the first place, but... I could feel my stomach turning over as I drove towards my apartment, clenching the steering wheel. I didn't want to think about it. I really didn't want to think about it.

So, instead, I turned up the volume on my dash, blasting "Naïve" by The Kooks, definitely not thinking about Nathan.

* * *

The next morning at the community center, the attack of the old people had resumed, and they filled up the room.

Curtis, Alisha and Kelly were at least faking have a decent time, attempting to show to old blokes how to dance, while Simon seemed to be being squeezed to death by an old woman. It was a pretty funny sight, and I was surprised that Nathan wasn't cracking jokes from the sidelines, but he looked worse than ever.  
I was surprised, since even after what had happened at his mum's, I would've assumed getting laid would make him feel a hell of a lot better. Apparently not. I couldn't help but feel smug, smirking as I sauntered towards him.

But, before I could make a smart-ass comment, she sped off, terrified by the old woman approaching him. She looked pretty disheartened by him speeding off, and I frowned, glancing at the poor woman. "I'm sorry, he's just in a mood today," I apologized, giving her a pity smile. "I'll go check up on him."

I walked out the doors of the recreation room, soon finding Nathan leaving the community center. "Hey, wait up!" I called after him, attempting to chase after him in wedges, only managing an awkward speed walk. But he slowed down for me, although he didn't seem very happy about it. "What was that? The old woman seemed heartbroken. Just cause you're fuckin' that blonde chick doesn't mean you get to be a douche bag to everybody else."

He cringed. "I don't know what you're talkin' about. I didn't fuck her."

"Oh sure," I laughed sarcastically. "I bet you just spent the night on her couch, after chattin' her up like that a couple days ago. I'm not stupid."

"You know what, _fuck off_," he spat poisonously, catching me off guard.

"What?" I asked, stopping and grabbing his sleeve. "You fuck off, you're always making shit jokes about _me_ bein' posh and fuckin' Simon or whatever, and I make a joke about you getting laid and you can't take it?"

He glares at me, ripping his arm from my grasp. "Whatever," he muttered, walking towards the overpass, me still trailing behind him.

"Did things not go so well between you did?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "You weren't shit in bed, were you?"

"No!" He snapped, obviously frustrated.

"Then what? Why are you pissed? You _finally_ got some pussy, and I'm practically congratulating you, and now you're all pissed? What the hell did you do to fuck this up? Did she laugh at your dick or something?"

"No! Just stop talking about it," he hissed, narrowing his eyes at me.

"She did, didn't she?"

"I fucked an old woman, alright?" He almost shouted, and my jaw dropped.

"Come again?" I scoffed, not believing a word.

His lip was quivering, eyebrows furrowed as he watched me. "I fucked that old lady from the community center."

"Wait," I said holding up a hand. "So, instead of fucking that blonde dime, you decided to fuck her _Nan_? Okay, _ew_?"

"No!" He groaned, shaking his head. "It was somethin' with the storm! It made her young again! I don't know! It wore off right about when she—" he stopped, too ashamed to finish his sentence. It only took me a moment to figure it out.

"Oh, that's just fucking _nasty_."

"I didn't mean to, alright?" He said desperately. "Just—don't tell the rest of 'em, alright? I don't need them givin' me shit about shaggin' somebody's Nan."

I shook my head, laughing. "Alright, whatever. But you owe me one," I said, pointing a finger at him.

"Will a joint work?" He asked, pulling a pouch with green flakes out of his pocket.

I debated a moment, before shrugging my shoulders. "Yeah, alright," I said, both of sitting down. We sat like that until the others came out, passing the joint between us in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I'm really sorry about this, this is definitely not my best work. I screwed up. I said I would update every other Thursday, so I'm keeping true to that, but this chapter is kind of shit. I procrastinated writing, and I just did most of it today and yesterday. It's really short and I'm really sorry, I have no excuse. I was even on break. I should have prioritized it more. I'm going to try to rewrite this and fix this and update it when a post the next chapter two weeks from now. I promise the next chapter will be better and a lot longer, so bare with me. Thanks for reading everyone, see you in two weeks.  
**


End file.
